Buried Alive By Love
by Nobuko89
Summary: Taylor stumbles upon a few frogs on her quest to find her Prince Charming. Ryan/Taylor. A.U.
1. Chapter 1

Buried Alive By Love

**Buried Alive By Love**

Author note: It will eventually be a M rated fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If i owned the O.C. Ryan Atwood would have nudist tendencies. So just to be clear : I OWN NOTHING but the plot.

Chapter one:

_**Love chase**_.

They had been dating no more than a week, yet Veronica Townsend would affirm endlessly, specially around her daughter, that she and Bradford were soul mates. According to her something Taylor would never be able to experience as she often informed Taylor how she was _" to annoying to actually make a good impression on men or even make friends." _

Those kind of remarks Taylor was, miserably, used to. And the fact that her mother´s new boyfriend only was eight years older than her wasn´t also a shocker. And to be honest since the arrival of Veronica´s brittish love the house, the environment had gotten better. Cleaner she dared to think.

They were often on some trip so lately she´d spend most of her time on her own.

0000

"True love is closer than you think!" the gypsy chirpied through the phone.

If Esmeralda had half the Mystic powers she claimed she had she would have seen Taylor´s impatient gesture. Who though was lying on her bed, phone in hand, managed to write down Esmeralda´s Prophecies.

" It will be love at first sight, but beware child!" It was that tone again, the creepy one the gypsie always used when adressing an speacially dangerous situation. Just like that time when Veronica broke her arm and made Taylor take care of her.

" He´s different from the others. He´ll hurt you as much as he´ll love you."

" Different? How? He is gonna be green or something?" Taylor joked. WAIT! Now that she thought about it. "Is he going to be complete right? All parts of his body attached in the right places, in the right sizes?" she panicked, her grip on the phone thightening .

" He´ll be handsome" Taylor sighned in relief. "As handsome as dangerous"

"I dont seem to win one, do i?" what was next? As good in bed as fertile A.K.N. : Pregnancy.

Taylor shuddered at the idea of motherhood, fully aware of the fact that she had never really had a mother, her throat got a little dry. She decided to stop that trail of thought. Then turned serious "But it´ll be woth it? A happy ending with prince charming?"

Silence. After all those years of phoning the gypsie Taylor could read her silences, and this one, this one wasnt one of her many Mystery silences. This one was different.

She struggled to keep herself calm. Not an easy task, by the time Esmeralda anwered her hands were sweaty and shaking with anticipation.

"The way he is now, you´ll love each other but will never be able to be together." Esmeralda muttered something under her breath. "There is a way though, the cards dont lie, you shoul--"

The line died abruptly.

Had Esmeralda hang up on her? After all those years of phone friendship. How could her? Had she done it on purpose? Maybe the whole system at her work crashed. Perhaps... she got tired of Taylor. Or...

Movement on the cornes of her eyes brushed Taylor away from her inner debate. She looked at the doorframe.

Veronica Townsend stood there, wearing a clasic black dress in all her sadistic glory.

"Bradford had to use the phone, i hope you dont mind" Veronica said, not looking at all sorry. She stared at Taylor for a while and then added "Have you gained weight?"

Taylor opened her mouth to say "YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

But what came out was " I dont think so, hello by the way."

Veronica snorted in an unladylike manner, turned around and left. Her high heel´s clacking sound bringing back memories Taylor would rather face later. She sighed, glancing mindlessly at the Harbor High admission papers. She tried to force the fact that school was only a week away out of her mind.

She had never made friends at school or anywhere else, that surely wasnt going to change at her new high school. That didnt bother her at all. She had already been insulted in the worst ways by her own mother. What could possible be left to crack?

00000000000

" I have things to do!" Taylor shouted at her mother´s proposal. She had indeed: to start looking around for her true love. It was a tuesday she had little time. And Esmeralda was on vacation. Life was slowly turning agaisnt her.

"What? Hang out with your imaginary boyfriend?" Veronica laughed so hard, in her trademarked fake way, she had to support her weight onto a wall. "You ARE going" she commanded, not laughing anymore. "Bradford needs help and that community center isn´t as far as you think."

Taylor opened her mouth to refuse once more but decided agaisnt it as her mother´s eyes narrowed evilly. "All you have to do is say hello, im sorry you are poor and then you leave. Its not that hard even for someone as limited as you."

If it was that simple then why make a escene out of it. It would probably take very little of her time. What could possibly happen? And as a perk she would be rid of her mother for a while. At least long enough to take a better look at Newport. And make sure Prince charming got a good view of her as well.

"Fine" She heard herself give in.

Veronica smiled smugly and left, no hurtful parting words?

Wow, now that was new.

000000000

The night before her adveturing to Chino´s community center Taylor found trouble sleeping.

Its simple. She repeated to herself

Get in, say hi and leave. Real simple.

00000000000

"It´s not that simple girl" The woman, who in Taylor´s oppinion should wax those arms, informed rather nastily. Eyeing mistrustly her outfit. A plain Armani white dress with little details in black. "you are expected to give a speech. The girls are already waiting for you"

The woman started to walk away. And when she noticed Taylor wasn´t following snapped " Get on Barbie, i dont have all day!" Taylor went on grudgingly

The corridors were long and the floor was sticky. The walls weren´t in any better state. They were stained and had cracks on the low sides. The whole place was a mess. A stinky mess. The odor of nicotine and something more disgusting invaded her nostrils making her head spin a little.

A small room came into view. Fifteen girls were sitting on plastic and tasteless chairs. All of them wearing a murderous look.

The hairy woman pushed Taylor into the room and announced " This is Taylor, she´s gonna give you a speech about pregnancy prevention" She shot Taylor a "go on" look, and then the corners of her mouth lifted maliciously "She´s from Newport"

**Hairy woman had with just one sentence fucked Taylor up.**

And now she was all alone. In a room full pregnant chino girls.

And as she elaborated the situation in depth. Why the hell would they need a Pregnancy prevention speech. They were already pregnant. She snorted in a way only her mother would approve. Disdainly.

To her dismay they saw it and a seven or eight month? pregnant girl (It didnt matter), she was blanding a knife and calling her a bitch.

Tyalor rushed out of the room, running as fast as she could. Away from them. Fucking psychos.

Away from that stupid community center. She slowed down as she left the building. Taking a last look at that place while trying to catch her breath. She noticed how poorly constructed it was. Hideous.

She stepped back, not drifting her eyes from the building door. Just in case she had to run again.

That turned out to be a bad idea, she bumped into someone.

She fell on top, on her back. So she didnt notice who she´d hit until they both stood up.

It was a boy. Not bad looking. Not her type also. He had blonde hair and defined muscles. Besides that he was nothing out of the ordinary. And ewww. He was a chino inhabitant.

And she had touched him.

Agh.

And he was staring at her like she was some sort of nutter. Probably noticing how her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Are you okay?" He had a strong voice. Deep and manly.

She shook her head. Avoiding eye contact. This way if he was a criminal he wouldnt be interested in finishing her off.

"cant find car" she mumbled, she had pretty shoes. It was easy to stare at them.

The guy snapped his fingers in front of her face. She got scared when she noticed he had a broken lip. And those eyes! He was looking for something. Invading her space. Did eye space exist? Well he was invading her eye space. Making her feel uncomfortable. And now she was nervous. What if he planned on robbing her?

Or worse, maybe that glance hid perverted intentions.

That was it. She took off fastly. Leaving a very astonished Ryan Atwood.

Who relying only on his insctints run after her.

_D__amn he´s chasing me _thought Taylor. She could hear him geting closer and closer.

Was this how she ended? Killed by some Chino guy? What about prince charming?

Whay hadnt Esmeralda warned her?

A definitely male hand took her by the arm and spuned her around.

Oh god! Why wasnt kurosagi here to save her?

Taylor´s view blurred. She passed out on the arms of a extremely hot looking Ryan Atwood.

Her last coherent thought, the one that did not include pink dancing elephants, was:

FUCK YOU ESMERALDA.

Then all went black.

000000000000000

Author note: The orchestra rehearsal got cancelled. So i indulged myself on writing this. I should be finishing "The end of all hope" A fanfic for another famdom but... Otaku characters are my weakness!

Since i wrote this in less than an hour, all the grammar mistakes are MINE! Muahahahha. OOOPS i have to go now. My boyfriend and i are going to an akihabara party! weeeeeeeee

Thanks to Melissa for betaing this in 5 secs. You hate the O.C and still did it only for me! Im touched. Next chapie will be dedicated to you! MUACK

A review would be nice.

Pd: Kurosagi is Drama and manga character who helps those who are swidled. He´s hot and always saves the girls. )


	2. Bed Sheets Wonder

Buried Alive By Love

**Buried Alive By Love.**

**Chapter Two: "Bed Sheets Wonder"**

"Now that´s something i didn´t expect to see." Seth Cohen placed his glass on the kitchen´s table before hurrying to the door. Where Ryan was carrying a still inconcious Taylor Townsend, somehow without impaling her head on the thick doorframe.

Seth followed his brother across the yard and into the pool house where he layed the girl down on his bed. Ryan sighed looking exhausted, Seth took this as a bad sign.

Ryan´s behavior had become a little shifty after Marissa´s death, often smoking at school or getting into drunk fights. Nothing to risky. But for the past two weeks he´d being back to normal and now this: a girl with a ripped dress and a missing shoe.

"So, tough day?" Seth tried, demanding an explanation was probably not the best way to face, whatever this was.

"Went to pick up my stuff, from the bar" He frowned, suddenly remembering, "But i didn´t"

Ryan began to tell Seth about how he had seen the girl running out of a building, about his decision of checking if she was ok but she had turned her back on him before Ryan reached her. And she´d started to walk backwards fastly, pushing him to ground with her.

"... and then she passed out. I had no choice but to bring her here. I think her shoe got off when i carried her " Ryan finished. His eyes clouded pensively. " I need coffe" he said softly, getting up and walking towards the kitchen. Seth was about to follow, but turned to the girl instead, she didnt look like a chino girl at all. She even had a... a... well something that made him believe she would appreciate if he covered her with a blanket, while he tugged her his gaze stucked on her other shoe, he got it off her before heading to the door.

* * *

If Taylor Townsend would have known one of her Jimmy Choos became a new ornament in the Cohen´s garden. She would have been very unpleased. Angry even. If Anger wasn´t beneath her. Because it was.

But she wasnt angry. Given that, at the moment she was deeply slept. Curling on the left side of Ryan Atwoods´s bed, then turning again.

And again.

And again.

Until she fell ungracefully off the bed. Dragging along with her a white pillow.

"Mmmph" she winced, as a light pain flared from her shoulder to her right arm, she´d landed in a really bad position. Taylor attempted to open her eyes a couple of times, her sight going from blurry to normal in a matter of seconds. She had never felt less able to stand up than right now. Her whole body was tired, she decided to go back to bed, looking down at herlself she realized her state of dressing. Mmm... her pijamas, she needed her pijamas. And then she would sink into her big, pink and lovely bed. She gazed appreciatively at her mattress.

_What the hell? Where were her fluffy pink pillows? And... Where the hell was the rest of her room?_

Taylor´s eyes widened in shock, and her heart accelerated its beat. She forced herlself up, her ankles felt funny. Her eyes flicked to the rest of the room, cold waves of fear washed upon her.

Maybe if she´d been less paronoid and imaginative, she would have taken a better look at her surroundings and realize there was no real danger, no real need to panick because the room she was in was nothing but a pool house turned into a bedroom that dindn´t held any threat at all.

But she was Taylor Townsend. And unfortunaly for Ryan, her ever loggical mind was fogged by theories that led her to a very insane realization.

_She´d been kidnapped!_ Hell. And now when her captor returned she would surely get killed. Relax she told herlself, maybe if her mother paid the ramson on time. Oh, who was she kidding? She snarled out of desperation. Like her mother would ever consider paying up for her. Veronica would probably throw a party as soon as Taylor´s corpse was found floating near the shore, she would probaly even complain about Taylor been to fat to fit in the coffin. _The body swallows once you die, bitch._

"Im so dead" it came out in a throaty whisper.

Well, like hell she was making this easy for them, (there were more than one right?), she was getting out of this, she was going to scape. Taylor allowed herself a smile, she was surely more clever than any low life feud.

But first she was getting clothes. She decided after quick glancing at her attire.

* * *

Ryan shook his head in disbelief, is lips quirking slightly, repressing an upcoming laugh.

"Im serious!" Seth wailed childishly. "Females make no sense and are way to stress-inducing, I would rather be gay" He revealed solemly.

"And this has nothing to do with Summer not comming back for senior year?" Ryan asked, not laughing anymore.

"She broke up with me, and now joined that Greenpeace wannabe group." Seth shrugged in an attempt to pretend he was over it. But the pain of Summer´s departure was written all over him. Just by the way his eyes shone less and less each day, there was a difference if you knew Seth, even a little, you could tell.

Ryan decided it was best to change the subject "Dude, you´re not gay" Seth´s eyes lighted up a little, even though this wasn´t a conversation Ryan wanted to have, as long as it kept Seth distracted he would endure it.

"I am"

"Fine, I respect your decision" retorted Ryan, unconvinced. He sighed at the thought of how the days ahead would turn up to be like.

"I´ll have gay dates and everything"

"We´ll all love you anyway" Babled Ryan distractedly, he walked towards the door that led to the pool, suddenly remembering the girl. Was she still sleeping? Should he go wake her up? Maybe after his coffe, he took a big gulp of the mug he´d been holding all along. He turned back to Seth.who apparently had kept on talking.

"...like that, maybe a bad boy and new clothes, satin shirts. Do you know anyone?"

"Yeah, whenever you want" Ryan said boredly.

"Dude, I´m gay, you have to take me seriously!" Seth demanded.

"Ok" Ryan said in the same tired tone.

Seth fueled up with anger and he exploded, taking two steps towars the door Ryan was still standing by, he bellowed "Don you get it? Im GAY! DANCING-AMONG-THE –FLOWERS-GAY! Gay as in I WANT TO SHOVE.. my thing...umm...into guys as. WHY DONT YOU BELIEVE ME?"

Ryan was so taken aback by Seth´s words that he didn´t resist as he felt the thin boy grab his black shirt and shake him. Hard. All the while speaking of love beyond gender.

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

"DANCING-AMONG... I WANT TO SHOVE.. WHY DONT YOU BELIEVE ME?"

The yells reached Taylor ears, and she glanced fearfully at the door. They wanted to shove her where? Maybe they were discussing who would kill her, or how to sell her to a dancing club. Could they? Would they?

She shuddered at the thought.

This was it. It was now or never.

The sneakers didn´t fit very much but she was beyond caring. She had to scape before they started to shove things at her. Oh god! It sounded so gross!

With her heart in her throat and her hands in the doorknob. She pushed the door open and ran as fast as legs would let her.

* * *

Both boys froze as Taylor run, like hell had broken loose, across the yard. Ryan was the first to walk out the house and into the garden. Running after her, "Wait" he yelled, not really expecting her to stop.

But she did.

Then she turned around violently, making her hair swirl around stunningly, and locked eyes with him. Her gaze was wild she gaped a few times before letting out a very pitchy scream.

She ran away again, this time not paying attention to Ryan´s pleas. He tried to reach her, but eventually he lost sight of her.

Once he returned to the house he intended to go to his room. Between Seth´s delusion and the crazy girl he felt drained of any physical strenght.

But at his room´s door Seth put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

No, not again. "Look you can dance around the house in a pink tutu for all i care all right?" Ryan just wanted some solitude, some rest from this day´s madness. But something in Seth´s expression made him listen to whatever his brother had to say.

Seth took a step back and opened the door to the pool house. "Dude, that girl totally trashed your room."

Inside his clothes, books, even his mattres were dircarded all over the floor.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

So thats chapter two. Im back in Tokyo! Argentina is nice but there is no place like home. Oh how i missed my city... "**dances around"** Anyway, have a good week everyone, and review.


End file.
